Ángel
by Hana Yagami
Summary: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Créditos a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.


Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad haciendo un gran espectáculo en el jardín con el roció del césped el cual contemplaba desde el balcón de mi tranquilo hogar pero no pasaron ni 10 minutos para que mis ojos se llenaran de melancolía y me metiera en mi solitaria habitación decorada con mis gustos que tengo desde que era joven cerrando la puerta del balcón, al momento de llegar a la cama extendí mi brazo hacia una mesita de noche tomando una foto siendo mi objeto más apreciado, la examine solo por algunos segundos.

—Ya han pasado seis largos años …..

 _ **Y ahora no estás aquí ….**_

FLASHBACK

 **(He seguido a Nathaniel y Castiel. Detrás de la escalera hay una puerta con unas escaleras que bajan.**

 **La sala de abajo está totalmente vacía. Me han presentado al famoso Lysandro).**

—Hola, es un placer conocerte….

—Eh…. Hola, igualmente, me llamo Lynn….

TERMINA FLASHBACK

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! . —Los seres más hermosos que cubren una gran parte de mi vacío llegaron con la coneja de la casa, se acostaron uno en cada lado mío y me abrazaron con mucha alegría.

—Buenos días mis niños. — correspondí abrazando a mis hijos.

—Buenos días papi. —Saludaron al mismo tiempo mis pequeños Annie y Darién, un par de traviesos gemelos risueños de cabello negro como su madre, ojos heredados por mí y piel totalmente pálida.

—¿Ya le dieron de comer a niki? . —pregunte tomando a la conejita.

—¡Si! Le dimos muchas zanahorias y agua. —Contesto Annie formando una sonrisa idéntica a la de ella como aquel día…..

 _ **Tu nombre siempre está en mis labios….**_

FLASHBACK

 **(Lysandro ha sujetado al conejo entre sus brazos durante unos minutos antes de caer en la tentación)**

—Reconozco que sería difícil irse dejando a este pequeñín aquí…

—Estoy segura que será muy feliz contigo

—Hare todo lo necesario para que así sea.

…..

 **(Lysandro ha aprovechado para elegir una jaula así que mejor me adelante y compre una)**

—¿Qué tienes en las manos?

—Un regalo para ti y tu nuevo compañero

—Oh, no. No te molestes….

—¡Insisto! La jaula será muy triste si no tiene nada adentro

—Muchas gracias….

 **(Me he acercado a él. Aun sostenía su conejo entre las manos.)**

 **(Le he rozado las manos intentando acariciar al conejito)**

TERMINA FLASHBACK.

 _ **A veces el amor no es suficiente y el camino se pone difícil….**_

— Toc toc….

La puerta de mi hogar había sonado por toda la casa, si no me equivocaba eran los padres de mi esposa que venían por sus nietos para que yo pudiera ir a visitar a su hija, me dirigí a la puerta y abrí, había acertado, eran la señora Lucia y el señor Felipe, con unas sonrisas fingidas ocultando su tristeza me miraron.

—Hola Lysandro. — saludo Felipe por parte de él y su esposa.

—Hola, ¿quieren pasar a tomar algo?

Me hice a un lado de la puerta para que ellos pudieran pasar, ambos solo negaron con la cabeza.

—Eres muy amable querido y por eso te estimamos mucho pero solo venimos de paso. —contesto Lucia.

—Está bien

Entre a la casa y subí a mi habitación donde seguían mis hijos acostados jugando con nikki, al verlos tan felices solté una carcajada y observé mis manos, sobretodo cierto anillo que me unía a ella más de lo que estábamos

 _ **No me dejes ahora. No me digas adiós….**_

FLASHBACK

 **(Lysandro me había de paseo a un hermoso bosque. Hemos dando un paseo de aproximadamente 1 hora. El corazón me latía fuertemente cada vez que nuestras manos se entrelazaban. Escalamos una enorme montaña, valió la pena subir porque el lugar daba una vista preciosa a un inmenso lago.)**

—¿Te gusta la vista? . —

—Sí, es bella, pero.. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?, perdón por ser algo curiosa jajaja

—No hay problema, voy a ser directo, te traje aquí porque en este momento vas a tener que tomar una decisión que puede cambiar nuestras vidas, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario para pensarlo así que. —De su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja y se arrodillo de cierta forma abriendo la cajita.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo? .—

 **(Por un momento mi mente se puso en blanco y mis oídos solo se dedicaron a escuchar mis latidos, no sabía que decir, mi sueño se había hecho realidad. Coloque mis manos en mi cara cubriendo mis labios, las lágrimas de alegría salían de mi rostro, por la emoción no podía contestar así que me quedo aventarme abrazarlo fuertemente cayendo ambos en el césped y soltando una carcajada.)**

FIN FLASHBACK

 _ **Todos mis sueños y todas las luces no significan nada si no puedo tenerte….**_

—Annie, Darién, sus abuelos vinieron por ustedes

Mis hijos se fueron con mis suegros, antes de eso les pregunte que si me acompañaban a visitar a Lynn pero volvieron a negar, me dijeron que fueron a verla la semana pasada y hoy querían distraerse con sus nieto. Me arregle, salí a la calle, compre un ramo de flores y me dirigí rumbo al cementerio, busque su lapida y me senté a un lado de ella colocando las flores encima de esta.

—Hola querida, de nuevo vengo a molestarte y lo lamento, no tiene ni 2 días que vine con los niños, pero hoy se cumplen 6 años de tu partida.

Obviamente no recibí ninguna respuesta.

—Tengo pensado quedarme hasta muy tarde y de nuevo disculpa si te molesto con mi presencia, mejor cambio de tema o te voy a aburrir con mis sermones, por cierto ¿recuerdas aquella vez que ayudaste a Rosalya y Leigh a reconciliarse? Desde esa vez descubrí que no solo pensabas en ti y estarías dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera sin conocerlo, O esa vez que fue lo del concierto, conseguiste a Armin como el baterista, pero resulto serlo solo de un videojuego, esa vez me moleste mucho pero ahora que son recuerdos me da mucha gracia…

Toqué la lápida de mi esposa como si estuviera tocándola a ella, sentía una presencia cálida, comencé a llorar.

—Estos años sin tu calor me han hecho reflexionar sobre todo el tiempo que tu dedicaste hacia a mí, ya sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte pero quiero decirte que lamento haberte hecho sufrir aquella vez de mi accidente, no entiendo como pude olvidarte siendo tú la persona que más quiero, eras un cielo, hiciste todo lo posible para que estuviéramos felices, algunas veces no pude comprenderte pero ya es muy tarde para pedir perdón, te extraño mucho, daría todo lo que fuera para que volvieras a mí, poder acariciarte, besarte, consentirte, hacerte reír. llorar juntos, ver cómo crecen nuestros preciosos hijos, eso me viene a la mente el día que estabas esperando a Darién y Annie, un año después de que nos casáramos.

FLASHBACK

 **(Los vómitos y mareos no paraban. Mis sospechas eran ciertas así que había ido a un laboratorio para hacerme unos análisis, tuve que esperar 2 días para que llegaran los resultados, con la mejor noticia que pude esperar, solo me quedo esperar a que Lysandro llegara de su trabajo, prepare la comida, me bañe y coloque ropa muy bonita ya que era un día especial. La noche llego muy rápidamente, así como mi esposo de su trabajo, lo recibí con una sonrisa, se sentó y yo subí por el sobre a la velocidad de la luz, como Lysandro seguía sentado aproveche y le tape los ojos.)**

—Lynn ya sé que eres tu

—Jajaja lo lamento señor Ainsworth 

—Por cierto… ¿si llegaron los resultados del laboratorio?

—Claro..

—¿Y qué dice?

—Pues que debes de buscar nombres para el bebé que está creciendo en mi vientre desde hace dos meses.

 **(Empecé a reír por la cara de Lysandro así que le di los papeles, el rápidamente los leyó para confirmar que estaba embarazada)**

—Vamos a ser padres …..

—¿Qué no te agrada la noticia?

—Claro que sí, la mejor noticia que me has dado, estoy muy feliz, mi deseo de que creciera mi familia por fin se cumplió.

FIN FLASHBACK.

—Ojalá esos últimos 7 meses que estuvimos juntos nunca hubieran terminado …

 _ **Tengo una guerra en mi mente….**_

FLASHBACK

 **(Me desperté a causa de un fuerte dolor en el vientre, ya habían pasado 7 meses desde que me entere de la existencia de mi bebé, cada vez los dolores se hacían más fuertes, afortunadamente Lysandro le tocaba descansar ese día, lo desperté y avise de que me sentía muy mal. En menos de 1 hora ya estaba en la sala de parto dando a luz, los minutos se me hicieron eternos hasta que escuche un par de gritos)**

—¡Es un niño y una niña!

 **(Fue lo último que pude escuchar por parte del doctor y me desmayé. Desperté al día siguiente, débil, muy débil, las enfermeras salieron de la habitación y el doctor se quedó conmigo para revisarme. Con mis pocas fuerzas pude ver como Lysandro entraba a mi habitación con dos bultos en los brazos)**

—Lynn ¿estás bien?

 **(La voz de Lysandro estaba alterada, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para contestarle, el doctor que estaba con nosotros tranquilizo a Lysandro y acto después salió)**

—Hola preciosa

—H-hola

—Mira quienes te vinieron a visitar

 **(Me mostro a dos pequeños niños durmiendo, había escuchado bien antes de desmayarme, tenía ganas de cargar a ambos, pero no podía ni siquiera levantar los brazos)**

—S-son preciosos

—Lo son, se parecen a ti

 **(Sentí como un líquido salía de mi entrepierna, pero no le tome importancia así que seguí platicando con Lysandro hasta que la cabeza me empezaba a dar vueltas. Metí mi mano entre las sabanas tocando un poco del líquido y la saque, un gemido aterrorizante se me escapo, lo que tenía en las manos era sangre. El sueño me venció y cerré mis ojos lentamente)**

En la madrugada…

 **(El doctor con un rostro serio salía de la sala de quirófano dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba sentado el albino cabizbajo. Un tanto avergonzado y nervioso coloco su mano en el hombro del joven, Lysandro reaccionó de forma rápida y se levantó bruscamente)**

—¿Ya terminaron?

—Si…

—¿Y bien?

—No sé cómo responderle a esto, pero se lo diré de la manera más delicada su esposa tuvo una hemorragia intensa, yo pienso que la tuvo desde que los deje solos así que como no dijo nada o no se dio cuenta pues esos minutos estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, tratamos de hacer todo lo posible para que se recuperara, pero desafortunadamente ella…. no resistió y … falleció hace un momento…

 **(Lysandro no dijo ni se movió absolutamente nada, como muerto viviente siguió al médico para ver a su fallecida esposa, quería pensar que se trataba de un mal sueño, desgraciadamente no era así. El cuerpo de Lynn yacía todavía en la sala de operaciones, pero esta vez sin rastro de vida. El albino tomo la fría mano de su amada esposa y beso con dulzura, con su dedo índice trataba de buscar pulso, pero jamás lo encontró)**

—Le daré algunos minutos para que se despida de su esposa

 **(El doctor salió)**

—Mi cielo, ¿Cómo pudiste ir al cielo aun sin tener alas? No sé qué voy a hacer sin tu presencia ¿Por qué ahora?...

FIN FLASHBACK.

 _ **Pero cuando ella se fue, se fue el resplandor…**_

—Tierra llamando a Lysandro, Tierra llamando a Lysandro ¿me escuchas? .— Armin acompañado de Violeta, Rosalya, Leigh, Nathaniel, Priya, Castiel, Alexy e Iris me sacudía sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Oh ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Jajaja, No eres el único que vino a visitar a Lynn. — Respondió Priya tomando la mano de Nathaniel **.**

—Nosotros también estamos al tanto sobre esta fecha cuñado. —Rosalya se dirigió a la lápida y también dejo un ramo de rosas.

—Discúlpanos si interrumpimos. — Dijo Violeta escondiéndose detrás de Armin.

—No te preocupes Violeta, solo me sorprendieron un poco. —me levante.

—De seguro mi pequeña de estar contenta de que venimos a verla. —sonrió Alexy.

—Quita esa cara de tristeza Lyss o Lynn se molestará mucho contigo. —Iris soltó la mano de Castiel y con sus manos hizo un ademan en sus labios dando a entender que sonriera.

—Sabemos que es muy difícil dejar ir a las personas que más queremos, pero tienes que vivir el presente al lado de tus hijos. —Nathaniel me dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

—Tienes derecho a ser feliz hermano, sé que algún día volverás a encontrarte con ella.

Las palabras de Leigh y los demás me hicieron reflexionar, era cierto, yo estaba viviendo el pasado todos estos 6 años, no quería ver mi realidad, no me había dado cuenta de que mis hijos estaban creciendo muy rápido y en unos años partirán en un nuevo camino, y como dice mi hermano "tengo derecho a ser feliz" aun no estando con ella, la tristeza había creado un velo en mis ojos. Afortunadamente tengo a amigos que me apoyan, Ahora solo guardare en mi mente buenos recuerdos.

—¡Ey Ainsworth! Nos vamos a un restaurante ¿vienes con nosotros? . —Castiel coloco su brazo en mis hombros como cuando éramos jóvenes.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Dónde están sus hijos? ¿no los llevaran?

—Mejor pregúntate eso a ti. — Rosalya soltó una carcajada.

—Tienes razón, ire con ustedes solo que adelántense, me tengo que despedir

Los demás asintieron y se fueron dejándome solo.

—Bueno princesa, ya te dejare descansar un rato, Te prometo que cuidare y dedicare más tiempo de los niños a partir de ahora. Vendré a visitarte pronto, pero acompañado de Annie y Darien, espero que no te sientas sola, ya me tengo que ir, Te amo, no lo olvides, siempre serás mi ángel.

Me dirigí a la salida.

—Yo también te amo Lysandro

Volteé de forma rápida hacia las tumbas, pero no había nadie, claramente había escuchado la voz de Lynn, tal vez siempre ha estado conmigo sin que me diera cuenta, solté una lagrima y Salí del lugar hacia una nueva vida.

 _ **caminé contigo una vez en un sueño**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Te conozco, el brillo en sus ojos es tan familiar un brillo**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Y yo sé que es verdad que las visiones son raramente lo que parecen**_ _ **….**_

Fin

Hola meloncitas y meloncitos 3 , este es mi segundo one-shot de la sección de corazón de melón y primero con la pareja de Lysandro y Sucrette, Espero que les haya gustado, tenía planeado poner a Castiel o Nathaniel como el protagonista pero al final decidí poner a Lyss, siento que este tipo de historias le quedan a él, las frases que están en el fic no me pertenecen, las saque de algunas canciones que me gustan, el artista se llama Lana del Rey, Tal vez subiré otro one-shot con Lysandro pero antes debo de actualizar "Hoy inicia nuestro amor" se los recomiendo a las personas que les guste shippear a Rosalya con los chicos. Bueno ya no sé qué decir :'v, nos vemos en la próxima, espero sus cometarios ya que me ayudaría a mejorar mi narración y disculpen las faltas de ortografías que se colaron x'D.

•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯`•. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•* ¬¬¨*•  
(◡‿◡✿) Hasta luego ▼  
•*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*• •.¸¸.•´¯`•. .•´¯`•.¸¸.•. •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•* ¬¬¨*• *


End file.
